


reed/johnny 1

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [38]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-13-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	reed/johnny 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-13-07

“Okay.” Johnny straddles one of the lab chairs and wheels it across the room, spinning around until he stops in front of Reed. “We need to talk.”

“You’re in the way. About what?” Reed stretches over and around Johnny, ignoring him in every other way as he continues to work his handheld with one hand and make adjustments on the communications center he’s working on with the other. 

“This.”

“There are approximately seven hundred, fifty two thousand, six hundred and six ‘this’s in my lab. You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.”

Johnny smirks at Reed’s midsection then trails a finger down his abdomen. “This?”

Reed snaps back into shape, his eyes cutting to the door of the lab. “Don’t. There is no this. Or that, for that matter. Let’s be clear on that.”

“Right. Because you’re dating my sister.”

“Engaged to your sister.”

“And sleeping with me.”

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

“Right. Sleeping is a euphemism. I know you didn’t major in English, but I bet you’re smart enough to know what that means.” Johnny grins up at him, a hint of steam curling over his collar. “But rest easy, Brainiac. That’s not why I’m here. I’m here-” he taps on the console next to them. “Because of this.”

“This?”

“Yeah. This this.” Johnny runs his hand over the smooth, polished surface, watching Reed out of the corner of his eye. Reed’s possibly jumpier with Johnny touching this than he’d been when Johnny had touched him, so Johnny’s careful to be delicate with it. “I want some changes.”

“Some ch-changes?” Reed’s voice catches on the last word, uncertainty not his usual state. 

“Modifications, to use a bigger word for those of us not used to normal human conversation. I want some modifications.” Johnny pulls his iPod out of his pocket and sets it on the console. “There you go.”

“What am I supposed to do with that?”

“Put that in there.” Johnny stands and points to the console again. “Liven this place up a bit.”

“It’s a lab.”

“Yeah, but you’re not a machine, Reed.” Johnny laughs and touches Reed again, a glancing brush across his stomach and down. He closes his eyes and listens to Reed’s inhalation of air, holds the moment in his mind. “So live a little.”


End file.
